


Handsome Jack's Weakness

by NessieFromSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Jack eats sweet sweet ass, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Rhys' baby bump is finally showing and Henderson decides to cash in on that. Now Rhys is reporting updates to Handsome Jack and the CEO and Handsomest Alpha in the galaxy is more than okay with that.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Created from an idea in a Discord chat.
> 
> Also, it features my new bonding/scenting head canon. Basically, alpha's have fangs like snakes, where it's hollow and when they scent an omega, it's them spraying their bonding chemical or whatever it is over an omega's bonding site. It soaks into the skin, but not deep enough for it to be permanent. When they bond, their snake fangs pierce the skin, shooting the bonding chemical into the omega's blood stream, changing the omega's body chemistry so it has the alpha's dna mixed in it. And while the alpha's snake fangs are open in the omega, the omega's blood gets sucked in and it seeps into the alpha's body and also mixes the omega's dna with the alpha's.

The worst thing about being pregnant was the constant arousal Rhys endured. It disappeared when he was at work, his heightened sense of weariness keeping his baser needs in check. When he was home, though, safe in his small apartment, it thickened the air and he spent most of his free time with a simulated knot in himself. If he wasn’t eating, or passed out, he was riding a dildo. It was annoying. He found himself watching a normal show while he thrust the knotted silicone into his slick asshole. It was an idle movement and he knew it wouldn’t satisfy him in the least. Sometimes he would just insert it and puff the knot up and just wait for his hormonal need to pass. He wondered if he’d find it funny later, doing the dishes as a knot pulsed inside him with no effect.

He’d kept his pregnancy secret as long as he could, but he’d had to report it in eventually. His work was mainly with beta and omegas, but there was always a chance the stray alpha would make it down to his department and that would only end in disaster if they were unaware. Henderson only rolled his eyes and marked it down when told. That had been that, until his boss had noticed Rhys untucked his shirt more and more and had finally called the omega in.

“Rhys,” he smiled as the omega entered, sliming Rhys instantly. “I’ve noticed your sloppy attire, you know we have policies.”

“Y-yes, I know, it’s just…” Rhys felt his cheeks heat and he hated it. He hadn’t had any free time to go maternity shopping.

“We will not tolerate it. Tuck it in.”

Sighing heavily, Rhys nodded.

“Good, now, I have an errand for you.” He held out an ECHOpad. “Take this to Handsome Jack and brief him.”

“What?” Rhys’ eyes were large. He began to shake his head. Handsome Jack was an alpha and would absolutely smell his pregnancy and possibly _other_ things.

“You heard me. Tuck that shirt in before you see him. Go. Now.”

Sighing, Rhys took the pad and left.

“Oh, and Rhys?”

He turned to Henderson.

The beta wore a slick, triumphant smiled. “You’ll be handling any briefing with Handsome Jack from now on, try to be sweet to him.”

Rhys frowned and left. In the elevator, alone, he swore as he shoved the ECHOpad into his mouth while he tucked his shirt in. Clear as day, there sat his belly bump. It was small, but it was there. He glared at the obvious ripples of fabric and strained buttons. It was uncomfortable as it pressed over his belly. This was what Henderson wanted, a pregnant omega to soften Handsome Jack’s blows. He didn’t like being used like this and put in front of an alpha so dangerous as Jack, but he couldn’t afford to get fired. He needed the money to keep the pup supported.

He was wiping the drool off the pad when the elevator opened at Handsome Jack’s office. His secretary eyed him before buzzing him in. “Sir, the briefing from middle management is here.”

Loud, fake snoring answered back. The secretary buzzed Rhys in.

He was flushed before he entered the office, the anticipation killing him and twisting his insides. He took deep breaths to keep calm and focused on taking one step at a time. The smell was intoxicating, the alpha’s strong musk overwhelming. This was the place Handsome Jack spent most of his time. Rhys wished he hadn’t taken such deep breaths, his mouth watering sourly just a bit at the strong scent.

“C’mon, let’s go cupcake, I ain’t got all day to be bored by your stupid updates,” Handsome Jack ordered, snapping his fingers. “Chop, chop, let’s go.”

Rhys walked a little more briskly, but refrained from hurrying like Handsome Jack had ordered. He focused on the chair he’d be sitting in instead of the deadly glare the alpha shot at him. Handsome Jack watch him the entire length of the office, making him feel exposed, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling in warning. Rhys stopped behind the chair, almost smiling with relieved realization at how perfectly it hid his stomach.

Jack leaned forward, his multicolored eyes glared behind his mask. “Now that it’s been years, I’ve been able to think of what I want to say. Don’t ever keep me waiting, princess. When I say run, you ask how fast, got it?”

Rhys did not answer and leaned over the chair. “Our update, sir,” he said patiently. He held the ECHOpad out to him. Jack would have to move a little to reach it, but Rhys didn’t want to expose his belly.

Leaning back in his seat, Jack grunted. “You got some guts for an omega. Usually you’re all crying or tossing the ECHOpad and running away, but I guess you couldn’t do that since it’s too inconvenient for you.”

He couldn’t believe how long it was taking for Jack to catch the scent created by pregnancy since he’d caught his omega signature. Maybe Rhys had a chance. He pushed the chair forward and set the pad at the edge of the desk. “Here’s the report.”

The alpha kicked the dest, knocking the ECHOpad on the floor. “Oops.” He smirked proudly, watching his prey get flustered.

Rhys glared at him, his nervous energy boiling over. “Seriously?” he huffed, pouting.

Handsome Jack’s brows rose and he smirked. “You got a very pretty pout. It was an accident, sweetheart. Why don’t you pick it up for me?”

Dammit. Rhys stood his ground, refusing to move, refusing to be used, but Handsome Jack just smirked wider and watched the omega. Rolling his eyes and pouting even more dramatically, Rhys finally stepped from behind the chair. He saw Handsome Jack’s eyes rake down Rhys’ body, stopping at his midsection, where his stomach poofed out.

Rhys huffed and knelt down, hiding a grunt as he felt his shirt strain further. He stood slowly and tossed the ECHOpad onto Handsome Jack’s desk without a care. “There you go. I’m leaving now.” He was annoyed that he’d been exposed and only wanted to leave.

Handsome Jack was on his feet, dancing around the desk in extremely practiced ease. The omega flinched away as Handsome Jack stood next to him. “No, you won’t,” Handsome Jack said, smiling widely. He pressed the intercom for his secretary. “Meg, order some lunch, two steak meals from that one restaurant I always order from and I guess a salad.” He scrunched his nose as he said this, eyeing the omega. He let his finger go and pointed to the seat Rhys had hid behind. “Sit.”

Rhys frowned and didn’t move.

The alpha rolled his eyes. “Jeez, pumpkin, I’m tryin’ to apologize. Sit.”

“You can apologize just fine without me sitting.”

Handsome Jack smirked again. “I’m not gonna hurt ya, cupcake, I just ordered us lunch. Sit. It’s gonna be awhile and you have to read me the reports.”

“What?” Rhys shook his head. “You hate that. We all know never to read it to you.”

The CEO shrugged, his smirk extending into a smile. “Guess I want you to read it to me. Gotta admit you smelled really freakin’ good, but I just thought it was added somethin’ or another to get me on your good side. Didn’t think it was _real_.”

The omega huffed and crossed his arms. “It _is_ to get on your good side. _Soften the blows_.”

A burst of laughter came from the alpha and he leaned against the back of his desk, ankles crossed. “Well, I guess I can let that slide for now. But seriously, cupcake, take a load off and sit, let Handsome Jack pamper you a little.”

“Are you serious?” Rhys frowned deeper. Henderson’s plan was actually working.

“Of course, I never kid about a gorgeous omega. A gorgeous, _pregnant_ omega.”

Rhys had half a mind to just walk out, but something told him, Jack wouldn’t let him leave that easily. He sighed, eyeing him. “Fine. You really are shameless.”

Handsome Jack grinned and he pointed to the seat. Rhys turned on his heel and marched slowly to the couch. He sat in the center, leaning back into the couch, leg crossed over his knees, arms still tightly crossed. Handsome Jack laughed. “Oh, I like you kitten, _a lot_.” He snatched up the ECHOpad and walked over. He let himself fall next to Rhys, spreading out, his leg touching the omega’s. Rhys scooted away instantly. The CEO didn’t bat an eye and held the ECHOpad to Rhys. “Start reading, sweetheart.”

“My name is Rhys,” he snapped, taking the pad. He pulled up the reports and scanned them first.

* * *

Handsome Jack didn’t often admit he was an idiot, but he’d been a complete idiot, a total jackass. He’d missed the scent of the _pregnant_ omega and had made an ass of himself. And this cute little omega was a spitfire to boot and wouldn’t let Jack off the hook so easily. It was refreshing and with those long, long legs, Rhys was too sweet to handle with some spice that probably liked to bite. He looked at those lips, forming a pout as Rhys looked over the report. It itself had Handsome Jack almost on his knees, begging for the omega to stay. And Jack couldn’t even begin to describe that wonderful, intoxicating scent the omega gave off. He knew being pregnant made it smell sweeter, but he just knew it smelled this fantastic originally and he couldn’t wait to smell that. Until then, though, he wasn’t going to waste any time he had with Rhys. He was already thinking of ways they could elongate their time or create more opportunities to be around each other.

He knew he’d been manipulated by whomever sent Rhys up there and he’d vent them later, but right now, he had more important things. The omega sighed and began to read the report. His voice was disinterested, but Jack didn’t mind. He sat back in the couch, comfortable, listening idly. It wasn’t good, but the more interesting part was Rhys’ annoyance that grew as he read further. Jack watched him, his pout forming a deeper line that had Jack almost moaning in agony with want.

“What’s wrong, sugar?” He managed to ask.

Rhys glowered at him. “Nothing.”

“Tell me, I want to know, I’m a good listener, Rhysie.”

“Rhys,” he corrected.

“Tell me, pumpkin,” Jack asked quietly.

The omega sighed. “He’s fudging this. They’re not this bad. Middle management is only aggressive because everyone fights not to get stuck in it.”

Jack sat up and took the pad from Rhys, making sure their fingers grazed just slightly and read it.

Rhys sat back. “He’s just fudging it so he can appear to swoop in and save the day. It’s classic Henderson.”

Jack read the report, memorizing the pattern so he could look into it and recognize any future reports. He was so wrapped up in it, he didn’t come up for air until Meg buzzed the food in. And then he’d realized that the omega had left. Jack swore heavily. That was another idiot move, letting work interfere with a date. He sighed. He’d make it up to Rhys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


	2. Part Two

Rhys declined every time Handsome Jack tried to get him to stay longer. “Is it my scent? Does it make you nauseous?” Handsome Jack finally asked, eyes intensely focused on the omega.

“No,” Rhys answered honestly. He’d gotten used to the alpha’s scent after two weeks of visits, it was even somewhat familiar and comforting, which the omega would deny. Handsome Jack was always trying to ask him out and flirting with him, but Rhys never felt threatened, not when Handsome Jack never pressed after Rhys declined. It was refreshing, really.

“Is it the office? We can go to a restaurant, cheap or expensive, whatever you want, baby.”

Rhys shook his head, unable to hide the small, flattered smile. He was crazy, declining all these dates from the CEO of Hyperion. The richest, most powerful man in the galaxy, but he did, day after day.

“Okay, okay, what’s the report?” Handsome Jack asked with a long sigh.

Rhys read it, yawning more frequently as the report droned on. Henderson was laying it on thick. He’d had a full day and this was his last thing to do. His body was stiff and sore from meetings and his eyes were tired and Henderson’s report was more boring than usual.

* * *

Jack had been playing Solitaire while he listened to the omega’s sweet words. He noticed immediately when there was silence and looked up to the sight of the omega _sleeping_! He was slumped in the uncomfortable chair, an arm dangling over the side, the ECHOpad loose in his lap, those kissable lips open just a little.

Jack leaned over his desk, hating that he needed to wake Rhys up. “Uh, cupcake?” he asked quietly. When there was no response, he spoke louder. “Kitten, hey, wake up.” Still, Rhys didn’t move. Jack was out of his seat in seconds, stooping over the omega, momentarily worried he’d died. As he crouched over Rhys, he could clearly see the rise and fall of his swollen stomach. He sighed in relief, smiling to himself. “Way to jump to conclusions, dumbass.” He crouched next to Rhys, looking him over. He gently touched the omega’s forehead with the back of his hand. Warm, but nothing serious. His skin was soft, very soft. Jack let his knuckle slid down to Rhys’ cheek to his jawline.

He knew Rhys was unattached, he’d looked it up. It baffled Jack. He would have scooped Rhys up and bonded with him faster than the pretty omega could blink. The sorry bastard was missing out on something wonderful. Jack’s hand fell to Rhys’ hand where he held it, smoothing his thumb over the creamy silk skin. He squeezed it, shaking it just a little bit.

“Rhysie, c’mon, let’s get up now.”

The omega moved, sighing heavier into sleep, his head rolling more to the side.

Jack sighed. “Okay.” He grabbed the ECHOpad and set it on his desk. He stood and hunched over Rhys, pushing his arms under the omega to wrap one arm around his back and the other behind his legs. He lifted Rhys easily. The man was lanky and his robotic arm dangled while his head fell back. It wasn’t the best position, but Rhys wouldn’t be like this for long. Just until Jack got him to the couch. Rhys was warm in Jack’s arms as he carried the omega across the expanse of his office to the comfiest couch in the galaxy. Jack had made sure of that, perfect for sleeping.

He set Rhys down, pulling his robotic arm onto the omega’s chest with his flesh hand. He crouched down and lifted Rhys’ head to slide a pillow underneath it. He lingered, his fingers in that gelled hair, amazed at how soft it was. He leaned in, quietly sniffing Rhys’ hair and finding coconut and mango.

“You do smell amazing, kiddo.” Jack said casually. His eyes trailed over the omega, the tight shirt that stretched ruthlessly over his stomach, those long, long legs and those stupid skag skinned shoes. Okay, so his taste was a little off, but Jack was in no position to judge. He moved to the small bump under the strained buttons. He started at the bottom, popping a strangled button out of its noose. He repeated this until the belly was free. He stopped, watching it rise and fall, an itch in his hand to feel it. He moved on, scooting down to those skag shoes where he pulled them off, setting them on the floor next to the couch.

“Ha!” Jack barked quietly. “Nice socks, cupcake!” They were ice cream cones with cat shaped ice cream in them. Jack shook his head, grinning widely. “I _knew_ you were really a nerd. Cute as hell- gorgeous as hell, but I can smell a nerd a mile away.” He stood, stretching, and then pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over the omega.

He finished reading the report, noting Henderson’s gloating words. The guy was annoying and would definitely get vented, but he was enjoying Rhys’ company too much to constitute a change in leaders that might take Rhys away. He needed more time to get the omega’s trust.

* * *

Rhys was groggy when he woke up, his eyes heavy. He turned to his side, wanting more than anything to fall back asleep, but his bladder was screaming and his stomach rumbled mightily. He groaned in dismay and sat up. On Handsome Jack’s couch in Handsome Jack’s office.

Rhys stiffened, eyes wide and looking all around. The alpha was at his desk, working. He turned his attention to Rhys and smiled. “Welcome back, princess, how’d ya sleep?” His tone was warm and strangely comforting.

Rhys frowned, his head dizzy, his body yelling at him. “Bathroom?” he slurred.

Handsome Jack pointed to a door. Rhys stood and made a b-line. As he relieved himself, he realized his shirt was undone partly and his shoes weren’t on. He frowned, not remembering if he did this or not. After drying his hands, he went back into the office. Handsome Jack turned to him, his hands resting behind his head, leg propped on a knee.

“Um,” Rhys croaked, his throat dry.

“Here,” Handsome Jack said, pointing to the opposite side of his desk where a drink and a box sat. “Have some food and juice.”

Rhys nodded, ditching any caution that still lingered and scooted the chair close. He sipped the delicious mix of pineapple and strawberries and opened the food box. A sandwich, cut in half and chocked full of vegetables, meats and cheese greeted him. He wasted no time, grabbing one triangled half and chomping it down. It was gone in no time and Rhys started on the other half, sipping his drink in between.

Handsome Jack smiled, watching silently. Halfway through the second half, Rhys was feeling less tired and dizzy and noticed the CEO. He flushed and smiled shyly. “Thanks…”

He nodded. “Not a problem, sweetheart. Let me know if you need more to eat, I do have some food in the mini fridge and bar.”

Nodding once more, Rhys took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. “Did… Did I take my shoes off?”

At that Handsome Jack grinned widely and Rhys blushed. “Nah, kitten, that was all me, couldn’t have you uncomfortable, then you wouldn’t get the rest you needed.”

“Oh…” He hid behind his juice.

“You got interesting socks there, pumpkin.”

“Yeah… I really like socks…” Rhys sipped his drink, amazed he’d felt comfortable enough to fall asleep around an alpha, and not just any alpha, but _Handsome Jack_. And he’d let Rhys crash on his couch.

“I got a question, cupcake.” Jack leaned forward. “Do you keep sayin’ no every time to me cause you’re tired? Or are you genuinely not interested?”

Rhys swallowed his drink slowly, stalling for time. He knew this was dangerous territory, if he told the truth, it was going to change things. He set his drink down and looked at Jack. “You’re my last stop of the day and I’m exhausted…”

“So, if you were able to rest, you’d be more open to going on a date with me?” He stared so intently at Rhys, the omega had to look away as he nodded. The alpha nodded and he indicated for Rhys to follow him. He went to the scanner by the door and went into the settings. He took Rhys’ flesh hand and pressed it over the screen, his hands rough and almost twice as large as Rhys’. “There, now you can come in anytime you want and get some food or rest.”

“What?” Rhys shook his head as the scanner programed Rhys’ hand into its database. “No, I couldn’t, you don’t have to, really, it’s fine, I’ll be fine-”

“Don’t worry one bit, sweetheart, you’re welcome anytime, meeting or no, think of this place as your little safe haven.” Handsome Jack smiled at him. “I’ll keep everything stocked for you.”

The omega was quiet, his mind reeling and questioning everything. Handsome Jack, still holding Rhys’ hand, lead him back to the desk and sat him down. He smiled proudly as he reclined in his chair and Rhys finished his sandwich and helped himself to an energy bar.

* * *

Rhys didn’t use it the first day, too prideful to take up the offer, but he did the second. He was almost falling over after a meeting and barely made it to the alpha’s office, dropping his things in a path and falling on the couch. Handsome Jack wasn’t there and it let Rhys slip into sleep quickly without any distractions, besides the alpha’s smell. The smell that was beginning to linger on Rhys’ clothes and he cared less and less about it. It was having a small effect around him, others were nicer to him and more cautious about approaching him, it was kinda nice.

When he woke, it was several hours later and he jumped up with a start, he’d slept past his break. “Shit!” He was slogged down with sleep and he rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe it away.

“Don’t worry about it, remember, pumpkin?” Handsome Jack said from behind his desk. “You had lunch yet?”

His things were placed by the couch and his shoes pulled off again, his patterned socks on display. He rubbed his neck and stretched his back, pushing his stomach out. “No… I was too tired…”

“Good, I got us food.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


	3. Part Three

Rhys didn’t need Jack’s office everyday, but he had to admit that it was extremely nice being able to escape to nap. There were only a few times he’d interrupted a meeting, but Handsome Jack hadn’t batted an eye and he always had food waiting for Rhys even if he was still in a meeting. He found himself laughing more with Jack, even starting conversations and lingering to keep them going. Rhys read reports each day and shared meals with the man, introducing the alpha to new restaurants.

When Rhys went into Henderson’s office to grab a report, he was hit with a grossly familiar smell. Vasquez sat behind Henderson’s office, his greasy smile widening as Rhys entered. “Rhys! Welcome to my new office!”

“Where’s Henderson?”

Vasquez swiveled his chair to look out the large windows that looked into space, where Henderson’s body floated. Vasquez smirked. “There’s one more thing, I gotta trim the ol’ bush, Rhys, and your branch is way too…” He looked at Rhys’ stomach. “Heavy. Don’t worry, I’ve done all the work for you. You’ll start your new job today! Enjoy your new janitorial position!”

There had been many things Rhys had wanted to say, mostly about the ethical section of Hyperion codes, but in the end, he just smiled and thanked Vasquez profusely, spinning a tale about how much he’d been bored in middle management and how it wasn’t that challenging anyway. It had rattled Vasquez at least. Rhys packed his things, his body aching. Vaughn and Yvette helped him move his things at lunch time and afterwards he met his new boss.

It wasn’t the worst job Rhys had ever had, but it was hard work that Rhys’ pregnant body didn’t like or couldn’t do. His boss was extremely apologetic and tried to give him tasks that wouldn’t overexert Rhys. He liked his boss and worked with him. He usually vacuumed or dusted, but it always left him so tired that he’d immediately head home to sleep. Any thoughts of Handsome Jack were swept from his mind as he was pushed into a day to day grind. He wasn’t even rested enough to get horny, a reprieve but also a lingering frustration. He had no time to himself and it was starting to grate on him.

On a particular day, Rhys’ head swam from the cleaning chemicals and he had to excuse himself. He’d had to stay around it longer than usual, but he’d finally had to abandon his work. No one questioned him. The nausea was really getting to him and he was too far away from his apartment. He was, however, close to Handsome Jack’s office. It had been a long time since he’d stopped by. Rhys took a chance, hoping the alpha hadn’t taken him off of the security scanner.

The secretary nodded to him as he walked by. He placed his sweaty hand on the panel and almost cried in relief when it let him in. He could feel the saliva sour in the back of his mouth and he hurried across the large, empty office to the bathroom. He just barely made it, throwing the seats up and hunkering over. When he was stable, he washed his face and made his way to the bar.

Handsome Jack’s scent was as thick as ever, seeping into Rhys and soothing him in a way that nothing else had been able to, not even his home. His shoulders relaxed and he opened the jug of juice and poured himself a glass. He sipped it, drowning the sour taste from his mouth. He found crackers and nibbled them. He brought the juice and food to the couch where he collapsed onto a pillow that smelled like the best thing he’d ever smelled. The blanket that he wrapped around him smelled just as nice. They all smelled like Handsome Jack. Rhys curled into the couch, nibbling crackers and sipping juice. He fell asleep with half a cracker in his mouth.

* * *

Handsome Jack sighed heavily in the elevator that took him to his office. He’d been in meetings all day, but his mind had been elsewhere. Rhys had stopped visiting him and it had been several weeks. Jack had found that Rhys had been moved to a different position, to janitorial. A sick joke that had him storming down to middle management and strangling the bastard beta who had replaced Henderson.

That had been the first week and he hadn’t found Rhys since. He knew where the omega lived and had gone over there several times between work, but had no answer. And hunting him down had proved fruitless. Janitorial workers were nomadic and he was always caught up in meetings that lasted too long. He wasn’t going to give up though, he’d find the omega and make things right.

When the elevators opened, he stilled, the sweet, wonderful, familiar smell wafting over to him. He rushed out to Meg. “Is he here?” he asked wildly, slapping his hand on the security panel.

Meg nodded. “He didn’t look too good though.”

Jack frowned. “How long has he been here?”

“An hour.”

Rhys was asleep, the blanket wrapped tightly around him. Half a cracker was crushed under his cheek, the rest on the floor next to his drink. He looked a little paler than usual and Jack swore. Jack went to him, crouching down at the omega’s feet and slipping off the plain work shoes. He was relieved when he saw patterned socks still adorning his feet. He gently lifted Rhys’ head and brushed the crumbled cracker away and off his cheek. Rhys’ hair was no longer gelled and curled wildly around his face. Jack brushed it away, letting his fingers tangle just a bit in that soft, fruity smelling hair.

Rhys sighed and turned, his eyes fluttering open to gaze up at Jack, thick lashes heavy over Rhys’ eyes. “Jack?” he murmured.

Jack smiled. “Yeah, it’s me, get some rest, you’re okay.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Rhys pulled the covers over his face, his soft voice even more muffled. “I threw up, I’m sorry, I didn’t make a mess…”

“Don’t worry at all about it, baby. What made you throw up?” His voice was smooth and quiet, his hand running through Rhys’ hair, petting him.

Rhys whined. “The… cleaning chemicals… They’re still on my clothes, they smell gross.”

“Let’s get them off then, hmm?” Jack peeled off the blanket, smirking when Rhys whined, trying to reach out to grab it back. Jack chuckled. “You were masking it with my scent? I’m touched, kitten.” Jack smiled with newfound pride. He helped Rhys sit up slowly and unzipped the suit. “Okay, stand up now,” Jack cooed, holding Rhys’ hands and placing them around his neck. “That’s good. You can rest your head on my shoulder, it’ll smell real nice.”

Rhys ground his nose into Jack’s chest and neck, hugging the man tightly. “It makes me feel better, I don’t know why,” he slurred sleepily.

Jack’s smiled extended as wide as it could go as he pushed the suit off Rhys’ hips. He wore thin pants that hugged Rhys’ body with a plain shirt underneath. “It’s cause we’re meant to be, sweetheart. You and me.”

“Mmm.” Rhys nuzzled against Jack.

“Okay, step out now.”

“‘M too tired ‘n you smell _really_ good.”

And then Rhys moaned and it went straight through Jack to his gut. It was the prettiest sound he’d ever heard. He swallowed and sat Rhys down, forced to lean over the omega when he wouldn’t let go of Jack. He almost groaned, gently prying Rhys from his neck. “Okay, kitten, lay down, that’s it.” Jack nudged him down onto the couch and covered Rhys with the blanket. Rhys pulled it close, eyes closing.

Jack took a step away, breathing heavily. “Holy shit,” he hissed. He could feel himself stirring and he ran his hand through his hair. He hadn’t expected that so soon. He picked up Rhys’ clothes and tossed them in the garbage, he’d buy the kid a new set. He retreated to the safety of his desk. He shot an email to Rhys’ new boss saying he would be busy the rest of the day and met no resistance. He set about to work and it was work not to keep looking at the sleeping omega. He had to concentrate more than he had in a long time. He got barely any work done and finally gave up and spent his time on the surveillance cameras people watching.

He watched a man eat a hotdog. He grabbed the speaker and punched the button to connect him to the hub. “Hey, Handsome Jack here,” he said quietly. He didn’t want to wake Rhys up. “You, deepthroating that hotdog. The one with the crappy band shirt, yeah, you. You got ketchup on your face.” He watched the man quickly go to wipe up a mess that wasn’t there. Jack laughed. “Oh boy you just fell for that! Idiot!” Jack let his laughter be heard for a while until he cut the speaker off. He perused Helios, commenting over the speaker and even giving a very in depth commentary about the shoppers in the mall.

It killed a good few hours and he finally stopped and ordered food for him and Rhys, getting something light that wouldn’t smell to pungent and upset his stomach. It arrived thirty minutes before Rhys began to stir. Jack was watching a show as he ate and he turned it down and kept an eye on him.

Rhys pulled the blanket over his head and groaned long and sorrowful. Jack frowned and paused his show. He set his food down and stood. “What’s wrong, you okay?”

There was silence before Rhys sat up, eyes glazed and tired, hair beautifully rumpled. His eyes widened suddenly. “I- I’m fine! It’s fine! Don’t come over here!” He winced, swearing to himself.

“What do you mean? Are you going to throw up?” Jack was moving around his desk now.

He watched Rhys sit up and bring the blanket tighter around him. He shook his head. “Seriously, Jack, I’m fine, I’m feeling just fine, go back to your desk, seriously. I didn’t mean to make that… sound.”

Rhys was acting weird and now Jack was curious. He closed the distance between them as Rhys protested. “Rhys, _seriously_ , what’s-” Jack stopped. It was like he’d crossed a force field, the aroused scent from Rhys hit him like a tidal wave. His nose flared automatically, drinking it in. It was hard to believe Rhys’ scent could get sweeter with heavier tones. “Oh. Oh, _cupcake_.” He crouched a foot from Rhys, not wanting to spook him, but not giving up such a glorious intoxication.

On the couch, with his knees pinned to his chest, the blanket tethered around him, Rhys dropped his head to his knees. “I know! It’s just… I’ve been so busy with work and sleeping off work that I haven’t had any… _Release_. And…” His eyes were large, pleading orbs when he looked at Jack. “It _hurts_ , Jack… And I’m…” He looked away, his cheeks flushing in a way that tore Jack to shreds.

Jack chuckled. “Well, kitten, I can fix that, you know?” He smiled wide as Rhys’ brows rose. He stood and went to his desk where he grabbed Rhys’ food. “We gotta get somthin’ in you first, well, besides me.” He sat next to Rhys, setting the meal on the side table. He patted his lap. “Why don’t you come sit on my lap, sugar?”

He wasn’t sure if Rhys was going to accept, not when he watched Jack for a long while. Finally, cheeks and neck flushed, he nodded and crawled over to the alpha, keeping the blanket snug around him. “Thank you…” he whispered.

“Abso-fuckin’-lutely, baby,” Jack said. “Swing your leg on over so you face me.”

Rhys straddled Jack his robotic hand braced on Jack’s shoulder. He pulled the blanket around him, his hands resting on Jack’s stomach. Rhys kept his eyes at Jack’s chest, embarrassed that his stomach and hard on was pressing so obviously against Jack. Rhys bit his lip at the friction, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment.

“You look so hot right now, Rhysie,” Jack cooed. He let a hand tangle in Rhys’ hair and brought him close, kissing the omega, lightly pressing their lips together. He paused, scanning Rhys’ face for any discomfort, when he saw none, he kissed Rhys again. Rhys relaxed into Jack, pressing closer, reaching for each kiss. His hips moved ever so gently against the alpha and a small sigh seeped from Rhys.

Jack broke away, smile very hungry. “Okay, you should eat a little.” The pout Rhys gave him was to die for, but the alpha stayed strong and handed Rhys the box.

The omega opened it and took several slow bites. “This is really good…”

“Yeah, it’s one of my favorites, after you, of course.”

“You haven’t even tasted me, how do you know?” Rhys asked with a grunt. He covered his mouth, face turning beat red. “Oh! I mean, not that… I don’t know, I mean if you want…”

Laughing, Jack squeezed Rhys’ butt. “I plan on having a taste, sugar, and I just know you’re gonna be the best thing I ever ate, that’s just a fact.”

Rhys giggled. It was music to Jack’s ear and he wanted to hear it again. Rhys swallowed and then bit his lip. “I have to pee.”

Jack let him get off his lap, taking the food. When Rhys closed the door behind him, Jack let out a shaky breath. This little cutie was going to kill him. Quickly, he unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans off, kicking them across the room without care. He tugged his layers off, barely finishing before the door opened and he nonchalantly relaxed back into the couch.

Rhys stopped when he saw Jack, taking him in and turning pink all over again. He bit his lip as it curved upward and he laughed. “I could have sworn you were dressed when I went into the bathroom.”

Jack shrugged and waved Rhys over, standing when the omega got close. “I think you gotta lose these too.”

Rhys nodded and lifted his shirt off as Jack tugged down the rest of his clothes.

“Holy shit, Rhys!” Jack knelt down, his fingers smoothing over the bright blue patterns that swirled around Rhys’ leg down to his foot. Jack looked up at Rhys, his eyes widening. “ _There’s more_!” Rhys laughed as Jack’s fingers excitedly traced the patterns. He looked around Rhys at his back and whistled. “This is sexy as hell!” His hands traced all the trails, ending on Rhys’ stomach. The patterns wound outward, following the new curve of his stomach.

“Yeah… I have to moisturize everyday so it won’t stretch too much when I get bigger…”

Jack smiled and pulled Rhys back onto the couch and onto his lap. Rhys fit nicely in the alpha’s lap, his delicate legs tucked on either side. Rhys was very slick and it drenched Jack’s lap as the omega sat. Jack hissed, his large hands gripping the omega’s ass, nails digging in. “Shit, princess.” Jack ground into Rhys, making Rhys mewl and dig into Jack’s neck.

“Please, Jack,” he whispered, ducking his head just a bit.

“Okay, sweetheart.” Jack lifted Rhys up enough to press his semi-erection against Rhys’ ass, rubbing it in thick, gooey slick. Rhys’ head fell back, exposing the length of his neck. Jack took advantage, drawing the flat of his tongue up the length to the tip of his chin. He kissed all over it, keeping a respectful distance from Rhys’ bonding site. His dick pressed against Rhys and Jack opened Rhys’ ass, guiding himself in and stretching the dripping hole.

Rhys moaned loudly, grinding against the alpha’s cock, Rhys’ dick rubbing between Jack and Rhys’ stomach. The omega’s hands pulled on Jack’s hair, hips rocking wildly. Jack nibbled and sucked on Rhys’ skin, breath hot as Rhys lost himself on Jack’s cock. He panted and huffed loudly, voice raw and heavy, eyes squeezed shut, face firmly pressed into Jack’s neck. Rhys rode Jack fast and hard, uncaring about his surroundings. The alpha anchored to his ass, soaking in the omega’s noises, rutting deeper. It thoroughly pleased Jack that Rhys was lost in lust on his dick and his knot, that it was _his_ scent the omega had craved. It was _his_ cock Rhys was fiercely rocking on, using _Jack_ to get off to. It was a rush he’d never felt before.

“That’s it, baby, whatever you need.”

Rhys pulled Jack into a wet, demanding kiss, gasping and mewling. He ground further, thrusting his hips faster, pressing Jack into the couch, his body convulsing. Jack dug his fingers into Rhys’ skin, swept up in the hurricane Rhys had created. He mirrored Rhys’ noises, jutting into the omega, losing any resolve. Rhys’ guttural yell pierced Jack, the omega lurching forward, hot cum sticky on Jack’s skin. Rhys huffed into Jack’s shoulder, shuddering. Jack took control now, thrusting up into Rhys, slamming his ass onto the cock. Rhys shouted against Jack’s body, fingers curling as the omega was fucked with abandon. Jack did not let up until he came, shoving the omega’s small frame hard onto his squirting cock and his knot swelled, spreading Rhys’ ass.

“Fuck!” Rhys huffed, holding Jack tightly, grinding into it. Jack groaned, winding his hand back and slapping Rhys’ ass cheek, the sound very satisfying. Rhys yelped and then moaned as he moved around the knot. “Jack!” Rhys gasped angrily. He nipped Jack’s neck in retaliation, biting down hard enough to bruise.

“Yeah, kitten, that’s real good,” Jack moaned, pressing into Rhys, who mewled around Jack’s skin.

Rhys unlatched from Jack to pout. “You’re an ass.”

Jack laughed and kissed those lips. “I know, but your ass is amazing, cupcake. You feel better?”

“I did before you slapped me.”

He kissed down Rhys’ jaw to his neck, this time skirting closer to his bond site than before. “Aw, c’mon, baby, it was just a little love tap.” An urge slipped through and he scented the omega, spraying a burst of mist from his fangs.

Rhys nuzzled into Jack’s neck, wrapping his arms around it, threading into his hair lazily. “Mmm, you like me or something?”

Jack could feel Rhys’ smile and it made Jack smile. “Honey, I’ve been wanting to claim you since you walked in.”

Rhys laughed. “That’s a load of bullshit!” He reached for his food and began to eat. “You were even more of an ass.”

Shrugging, Jack ran his hands over Rhys’ legs. “Either way, I’ve wanted to bond since the first day.” He looked at Rhys fully, completely serious.

Taking a bite, Rhys met Jack’s gaze, a smile at his lips and a blush on his skin. “Well, if we’re being honest and serious… I wouldn’t mind.”

The alpha’s brows rose with his smile. “Yeah? You wouldn’t mind being bonded to the most powerful hero in the universe?”

Fork pressed against his lips, Rhys was thoughtful. “Well, when you put it that way-”

Rhys gasped as Jack pulled him close, mashing their bodies together and smashing the food between them. His sharp teeth sunk into Rhys’ bonding site, piercing into the skin covered in ink. Rhys let out a strangled groan, fingers digging into Jack, face burying into the alpha’s body. Jack felt the pump of biochemicals release into Rhys’ body from his fangs. Jack drug his tongue over Rhys’ skin, lapping up any blood that spilled past. They sat there, pinned together twice for a moment until Jack felt his fangs fill with Rhys’ blood that would mix with the alpha’s body chemistry. He released his teeth and suckled for a moment, drawing in more of the coppering liquid, relishing in the high that they were linked together forever. _Rhys was his_.

He felt Rhys smile against him and he giggled. “Well, you wasted no time.”

“I don’t play around when I want something.”

Rhys sat back and frowned at the spilled food. “I’m still hungry, Jack.”

“Right!” Jack launched off the couch, making Rhys squeal and wrap all his long, gangly limbs around him. Food spilled around them, squishing under Jack’s feet. Holding onto Rhys’ thighs, Jack walked Rhys to his desk and swiped his leftovers from earlier and brought them back to the couch. He sat back down and gave them to Rhys. The omega ate it greedily, a smile wide on his face.

* * *

Jack stood next to Rhys, his stomach larger now by a couple weeks, waiting for the verdict. Rhys eyed the corner he’d been sure was perfect for nesting.

“I don’t know… It doesn’t feel right.”

“What’s wrong with this spot?”

“It’s… off…” Rhys stepped into the spot where the nest would be and instantly became antsy. He shook his head. “No, no, I don’t like this.”

Holding in an exasperated sigh, Jack nodded. “Okay…” He looked around them at all the places Rhys had looked at, marking off every corner and closet and nook and cranny. They’d already been through all of it. He sighed heavily this time in frustration. “Well, shit, sugar.”

Rhys deflated. “I know… It just doesn’t feel like home yet. Maybe-”

Jack stopped him, shaking his head. “No, you’ve already tried every spot.”

“We could make one?”

The alpha eyed him, gears turning in his head and he nodded slowly. “Yeah, yeah that’s good.”

“Where though?” Rhys thought aloud, biting his lip.

That caught Jack’s attention and he went to this mate, curling around him and holding him close. “A place where our scent is the thickest.” He kissed over the scarred bond site, scenting it slightly, wanting to calm his omega. Rhys leaned into him, sighing happily. Jack lead Rhys to the bedroom, but the omega stopped in his tracks before they left the living room and pointed to Jack's favorite chair pushed against a corner.

“That’s it.”

Jack walked over and inspected it. He pulled the chair away from the wall and stood in the space. He opened his arms to Rhys in question. Rhys grabbed the blanket from the couch and laid it in a circle around Jack’s feet. He smiled wide and nodded happily.

Nodding, Jack left the alcove, but Rhys grabbed his arm. “Where are you going?”

“To get the rest of the blankets and the nesting bed.”

The omega followed, loading his arms with blankets and pillows. Jack placed the large, round pad that was as thick as their bed and dropped it down. He had Rhys point to where he wanted the pillows and blankets. It was a process, but Jack was just glad they’d finally found a spot. When he was finished, he stepped to the side and let Rhys inspect it. The omega moved a few things, but smiled and nodded at the alpha.

“Good,” he said, kneeling down over Rhys. He tugged on the omega’s pajama pants. “We can finally break it in.”

Rhys laughed, lifting his hips up to help Jack disrobe him. “Is that why you’ve been impatient?”

He shrugged. “And I hate it when you’re uneasy.” He grabbed the shirt Rhys discarded and threw it across the room. He pulled Rhys to the edge of the bed and draped his legs over his shoulders. He bent low, spreading Rhys’ ass apart. He dipped his tongue in, licking the length of the omega’s ass. Rhys gasped, gripping a pillow behind him. Jack lapped at Rhys’ hole, drawing all sorts of sounds from the omega. He was going to get the nest smelling of only them, even if it took the whole day.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
